


Close Your Eyes.

by clearpurity2



Series: One Step At a Time [6]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearpurity2/pseuds/clearpurity2
Summary: No one wants to be alone. That's how we all end up thinking the worse about ourselves.How did I end up like this?How do I get out of it?Haven't I been like this before?It's not supposed to be like this.(Follow up to my last fic, "Why Can't I...?")
Series: One Step At a Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Close Your Eyes.

_‘Every time I go back to thinking about the past, a sense of sadness overwhelms me. They weren’t fun, it was hard, and I never felt so hated in my entire life before. The one speck of hope and light was Miku._

_Throughout everything, she chose to stay by me, even fight against those that had something to say against herself or me...it made me happy._

_However..._

_...every single time I noticed them picking on her, or making any snide comments just out of earshot, I dreamt of hurting them. They loved her so much, she was popular and much more worthy than me of course, but the fact she stayed by my side, someone deemed worthless, they chose to turn their backs on her too._

_I wanted to yell at them.  
I wanted to push them down the stairs, just to see if they liked the ride down as they claimed I did.  
Maybe jack them up against the wall for good measure too._

_But every time I thought like that, I felt horrible._

_“Miku would hate me.” I told myself over and over again, almost like some sort of chant._

_Besides, they considered me a murderer, and giving into those tendencies would only prove their agenda further._

_So I smile and laugh._

_It felt better to pretend and be set on being the better person._

_I focused on helping others as a way to gain sense of worth, to prove that I was fit to live in this world._

_But anyone can get tired of that facade after a while._

_I wonder...was that girl scared of me? Did she truly believe for me to be that murderer that she and the others tormented me with for years?_

_As I pressed my arm against her neck...I felt both satisfaction and disgust._

_I wonder if they will judge me too._

_Will my hands be worthy enough to keep holding?’_

——

Normally, Chris would enjoy being anywhere else but HQ, yet she found herself stuck here. Then again, maybe that was merely her excuse; she knew better. Too many things lingered on her mind and the silence of her apartment felt too loud so she had to move.

The dorms were her first choice, mainly to visit the young ones and see if they could handle some company but changed her mind. The rascals were probably sleep and she knew Hibiki and Miku were out of town visiting their family.

Tsubasa and Maria were handling their own things; the former in relation to her family matters while the latter dealt with some affairs overseas. Everyone had something to keep them busy and so why did she choose HQ of all places? Everything made her think back to Sonia and Stephan.

Despite not being able to fly over and see them, she made sure to stay in contact. Stephan was doing better, his rehab proving to be improving his strength with the new leg and she was certain he’d be standing without a walker soon.

Maybe before she started college she could fly over to visit them, and not for a mission this time. Even if they still had their relics, it didn’t mean they had to fight anymore. Things have been peaceful on that front, something they all appreciated and took advantage of. Going to college was a huge step, something she never expected, and it made her nervous for that very reason.

Being away from everyone, fear of everyone going their separate ways and losing contact...

“...but how many times have they tried reassuring me...?”  
She mumbled to herself, staring down at her cup of water.

Each and every one of them told her she’d do great, that she was setting a great example for the rest of them.

Hibiki and Kirika exclaimed the loudest, always saying she was great and how cool it was that she got accepted into college so early.

 _“She’s so smart!”_ She remembered Hibiki yelling with her ever familiar broken laughter. Everyone seemed to have a plan of what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go in terms of careers or college...except the idiot.

When asked, she still gave that stupid broken laughter of hers.

It always got under her skin.

“...Damn idiot...”

Chris sighed, standing to her feet as she took the cup. With her letter sent, she was done here. The second she turned around, she noticed Hibiki walking past her.

Being here early was hardly new, she liked doing some crazy training sessions with the old man. No, it was...

“Hey, idiot.”  
She called out to her but the girl didn’t stop walking. Where in the world was she going and why the hell was she ignoring her? Didn’t look like she had headphones on either.

“Hey! Can you hear me?!”

She walked a bit faster behind her, hoping to catch up and take hold of her shoulder but instead she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

Chris happened to lock eyes with those bright eyes of hers.

Normally they were bubbly, like she was always ready to pounce or beg like a excited puppy. They were soft yet firm, Chris always assumed due to how determined she was. They were eyes they all knew well.

But the ones she was staring into now carried none of that.

There was no warmth, no hint of the fire that normally drives her or even that sense of wonder. All she saw was exhaustion, that familiar look of sadness she normally saw mixed in...but all that was taken over by a overwhelming look of anger.

The last time she seen something similar was during their argument at the dorm but only a flicker. This time it felt like it was ready to pour out at any given moment and sear her skin off.

All of this...in a split second. Because the moment she blinked, Hibiki’s eyes softened and the strong grip on her wrist vanished.

Chris watched the girl back up, a frown adoring her lips.

“I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to grab you like that...”  
She stammered out, attempting to fix her clothes.

“I didn’t hurt you...right?”

“No. No you didn’t...”  
Chris made sure to keep her words short and concise. Hibiki looked everywhere else but at her, her hands rubbing at her legs.

“...good. Sorry, I’m just...going to go train some.”

Even if Chris intended to say something, Hibiki left too fast for her to get a word out. If running didn’t look suspicious, Chris was convinced she would break out into a sprint, just to be anywhere but there.

She rubbed at her wrist but never took her eyes off her back, even when she disappeared around the corner.

_‘That’s a look...I’ve seen far too often...’_

——

_‘All I wanted was to be alone. Normally I don’t but...I didn’t want to hurt or upset anyone. If I was angry, I could take it out on something fake, something that had no emotions and wouldn’t judge me for it._

_And so...training was the next best thing._

_I didn’t have to think when throwing punches, at least not here. I didn’t have to worry about real people being in danger or even damaging things around me. It was me, my thoughts, and my fists. My whole body as a weapon._

_Someone had to have the same idea as me. When I got there, Tsubasa-san had already been training._

_In many ways, Tsubasa-san was the leader, someone everyone idolized for her skills as a fighter and as a singer. I remember how excited I used to get when I was around her. I was so starstruck that I only got in her way. How much changed over the years. Doesn't mean I still don't feel amazed just by being around her of course._

_Training with her was fun. Thinking back on it, have we ever trained with just the two of us? It used to be just us, right? And now look at us..._

_...she used to hate me too. Our first meeting, and even months after that, only consisted of glares and awkward silences. She even tried to kill me once, but maybe that’s what everyone wishes to do to me. Maybe even they somehow knew what the world wants from me..._

_“I’m sorry.” I remember her saying to me. “I’m sorry for how I treated you. I was out of line.”_

_I didn’t think much of it at the time, simply because I never held that against her...but why didn’t I when she did? Why wasn’t I allowed to admit how I felt while everyone else could? Of course her words and actions hurt, even if I wasn’t just a stupid kid that didn’t know what she was doing._

_It wasn’t fair._

_I was trying._

_It wasn’t fair._

_You could have just helped me._

_It wasn’t fair!_

_We could have helped each other from the beginning!_

_...it was my first reminder of my life back home, even if she didn’t know._

_I was a stupid kid then...and I’m a stupid kid now...’_

——

“She yelled at you?”

“Yes. It was...so unexpected.”

Tsubasa sighed, unable to sit still in her seat.

“Tachibana is normally so firm and true with her strikes, her feet and fists hitting her target so boldly without hesitation. But as we were training, I noticed how off her footwork looked. Even her punches seemed sloppy and untamed. I didn’t feel any cooperation with her at all...”

She raised her head, glancing over at the nearest fish tank.

“So I brought it up and asked if she was okay, but maybe...my words were too blunt. She got upset almost immediately, stating it was none of my concern. But of course when I told her otherwise, she reminded me of the time we first met...and how I didn’t help her at all. Even when she was suffering from the fusion, I had to resort to pushing her away, stating how useless she was in a fight, instead of trusting her with the truth.”

Tsubasa sighed again, finally looking at Chris.

“And after taking Kohinata away from her, and not even taking her hand when she welcomed me back, perhaps this was to be expected.”

No, this couldn’t be right. Chris absentmindedly rubbed at her wrist, breaking eye contact with the idol.

“Something is going on with that idiot, it’s not just you. You didn’t do anything wrong...I just don’t know what the hell her problem is.”

“Have you tried contacting Kohinata? She’s the one that knows her best.”

“No...I didn’t. I thought if she did, she would call but...”

Then again, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with asking...despite how embarrassing it might be.

“Yukine.”

At the call of her name, Chris turned to look back at her, prepared to say she’d call but was met with concerned eyes instead. Tsubasa gently grabbed her wrist, examining it carefully before Chris pulled away.

“The hell are you doing?!”

“Hm? You’ve been rubbing at it for a while now so I was curious if something happened. Does it hurt?”

Chris blushed.  
“I-It’s just a bit sore from me training with my sniper! Recoil and all!”

Tsubasa only stared at her but eventually nodded.  
“Okay.”

Chris wasn’t sure if she bought it or not but it was an easy escape from the real answer.

“A-Anyway, I’ll call her, okay? Then we can figure out how to help the idiot.”

_“You always call me that!”_

Chris turned away from Tsubasa as she pulled out her phone.

_‘That’s what she told me that day...’_

——

Staying overnight with her parents was fine, and fun, but Miku couldn’t resist feeling worried.

She glanced down at her phone, her finger scrolling through the texts.

Miku - 23:25  
_[ Did you make it home okay? ]_

Hibiki - 23:28  
_[ Yeah! I’m home now. Well, back at the dorm at least. But you know, home! ]_

Miku - 23:29  
_[ Good. I was worried you missed the train... ]_

Hibiki - 23:32  
_[ I know I’m sorryyyyy. I fell asleep on the train and forgot to text you. But I made it safely so don’t worry! Just hit a snag along the way ]_

Miku - 23:32  
_[ a snag? Like what? ]_

Miku - 23:45  
_[ Hibiki? ]_

Hibiki - 23:58  
_[ Sorry! Fell asleep again. I’ll call it a night, Miku. You enjoy the time with your parents okay? Tell them I said thanks for everything. Talk to you tomorrow, night! ]_

Miku - 24:00  
_[ Okay, goodnight~ ]_

Miku - 09:15  
_[ Good morning, Hibiki. Did you sleep well? ]_

“...”  
Hibiki has yet to inform her what she ran into, let alone answer her text from this morning. Was there something wrong and she just wasn’t seeing it? Or maybe she was simply paranoid...it wouldn’t be the first time.

Funny how it was Miku who struggled to sleep and yet now she was more worried about Hibiki’s schedule. Then again, Miku knew her own sleep schedule has gotten better.

There were always nights where she felt herself slipping back into that darkness again. Her last training session was proof of that, but there were nights where she slept just fine.

Despite telling her not to, Hibiki would stay up with her and Miku couldn’t count how many times she caught Hibiki nodding off before jolting back awake again. Or she would cuddle with her, hold her close until she fell asleep. All simple gestures that made her heart burst.

After their last outing, Hibiki seemed in better spirits. Maybe Chris had a few words with her to help that but Miku chose not to ask. It was merely nice to see her genuinely smile again.

Miku sighed, looking at her watch. It was well past noon now and she has yet to hear anything from Hibiki. Maybe she should call? That might be better than a text.

Suddenly, her phone went off before she could even dial a single number. Miku was quick to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” Spoke Chris in the other end. “Mind if I...ask you a question?”

“Oh, sure. Go ahead.”

There was silence for a while, Miku assuming Chris was attempting to gather her thoughts, before finally speaking after a few more seconds.

“Did something happen with that...idiot? She’s acting strange.”

“Wait, you’ve spoken to her?”

“Yeah. Well...kinda, not really. Only briefly. You...sound like you’re surprised.”

“Yeah, um...Hibiki left here yesterday evening, and I thought she was going to head to her house first to get a few things and then stay there. But she ended up barely making it on time for the train and then falling asleep. We text for a while but her responses were so spaced out and she blamed it on being tired. But that doesn’t...feel right and she didn’t even respond to me this morning.”

Silence again.  
Miku didn’t intend to ramble on for that long but Chris beat her before she could apologize.

“Then even more proof. She reacted...badly when I tried reaching out to her and even yelled at senpai during training. Not sure what the hell the problem is though.”

That wasn’t like her, Hibiki wouldn’t yell at her friends. But she was fine when staying with her and her parents so something had to have happened between leaving and getting in the train...but what?

“Maybe we should talk in person? I can meet you at your apartment.” Miku suggested.

“S-Sure, I guess that’s...fine.”

“If you’d rather meet elsewhere, that’s fine too—“

“N-No, it’s fine! At least it would be more...private there. Not like that though!”

Miku chuckled.  
“I know. Thank you, Chris. I’ll make my way there, okay?”

Chris cleared her throat.  
“Y-Yeah, okay. Talk to you soon.”

——

_‘I have to say I’m sorry._

_I have to apologize._

_I have to make it up to them!_

_...but I’m so scared._

_What happened to being grounded, determined and fearless? What about that optimism and bravery that everyone craved for?_

_...it’s fake._

_It’s not fake! All of those emotions belong to me, they’re a part of me! Nothing about that part of me is fake!_

_Then why are you angry?_

_Everyone gets angry! Even I can so...my anger is valid!_

_Is it? It fits into that murderous category, the one they squeeze you in._

_No it doesn’t! I’m not a terrible person, I’m not!_

_I haven’t hurt anyone, at least not on purpose. I know I can be slow, I know there are times I’m an idiot and maybe even deserve a hit or two for comedic relief. But I’m human, just like everyone else, and that means experiencing anger._

_How long have I been holding it in? Isn’t it best to get it out sometimes? It doesn’t make me a bad person..._

_...yet why do I feel like I am?’_

——

Guess she fell asleep.

Hibiki stared at the ceiling, a sigh escaping her lips before glancing over at the nearest window to see the light of the setting sun. How long has she been asleep?

Right after that failed attempt at training, coming back to the dorm felt like the best idea. She figured sleep would ease her mind but all it did was make her feel more wired than before. Her arms and legs felt tense, her chest tight, and her eyes burning.

As she leaned up from the couch, she let out a dry chuckle.  
“I’m a mess.”

The silence surrounding her was nice but it only reminded her of how alone she felt.

She had all these wonderful friends around her and yet why couldn’t she go to them? Was it lack of trust? Nerves? Fear of judgement?

All of these were irrational, simply because she knew her friends would support her...but it was hard to come forward. She couldn’t hide out here forever, especially after everything she said to Tsubasa and how she hurt Chris. But what could she say?

An apology felt far too simple to excuse what she did but what else could she offer? Nothing felt good enough.

She glanced down at her phone, taking note of the missed message from Miku. That was from this morning and it was well into the evening now.

“...I probably made her worried.”  
No matter how much they’ve all grown, she still caused stress for Miku. Maybe what _she_ said was true.

“Shut up, no it isn’t.”  
Hibiki spoke out loud to herself, standing to her feet as she walked out onto the balcony.

If sleep couldn’t clear her mind, maybe air would.

_‘Maybe I could...buy them a gift. Something to apologize with to show that I mean it. No, that feels cheap...’_

Hibiki rubbed at her head.

_‘...I could make a joke...no, that’s even worse. Why is that a habit of mine?’_

Something like that would only make them angrier, and Hibiki wouldn’t blame them.

_‘If they grow to hate me, that’s fine. It was bound to happen anyway...just a matter of time. I’ll have to prepare.’_

They all hated her in the beginning anyway, it was a miracle she managed to stay friends with them. What made her push so hard to reach out? Was she desperate? Did she truly want to help them? Or was she selfishly hoping that someone would accept her for her and not judge her?

“...they wouldn’t...but they would...”

Her chest was getting tighter and tighter. Eventually, she quickly took out her phone again, scrolling until she got to Tsubasa’s name. Last time it was the idol herself that had a hard time reaching out and now it was the opposite.

_‘Would she...accept my hand again, just like I did hers?’_

Before she could hesitate any longer, Hibiki forced her fingers to move, typing out one simple message.

Hibiki - 5:43  
_[ I’m sorry ]_

She quickly put her phone to sleep, shoving it in her pocket, before focusing back on the setting sun.

_‘I should have said more. I’m a coward...’_

And she still had Chris to face. Hibiki shook her head, turning away to head back inside only to meet the eyes of Miku immediately. She felt panicked, glancing away, preparing for the barrage of questions and upset reaction that Miku rightfully deserved to spew at her.

But when nothing but silence came, she slowly looked back at her...to see her smiling.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Hibiki. I was worried for a while.”

_‘I don’t deserve you...’_

“Come on, let’s head back in so we can talk.” Miku still had the smile on her lips as she walked back inside, Hibiki watched her for a few more seconds before eventually following her. Talking...it had to mean that she really was upset. Hibiki knew she couldn’t escape with ignoring Miku’s text and calls for so long.

Hibiki didn’t know what to say, or how to start, and once she noticed Chris standing there as well she felt frozen in place.

“...Chris-chan...? What are you—?”  
“She wanted to come along, so here we are. That’s fine, right?”

Chris looked uncomfortable, which Hibiki assumed because of the way she grabbed her, while Miku was getting harder and harder to read.

“Y-Yeah, of course...”  
Hibiki finally responded, looking down at the floor.

“Then let’s talk. Go ahead you two, let’s sit.”

Miku took control of the situation since the both of them seemed too preoccupied to take initiative. Hibiki sat down on the couch, Chris on the floor and Miku sitting in the floor as well but looking to be positioned in the middle of them.

Hibiki had no idea what they wanted to talk about or...even what they were thinking. The silence was draining, Miku not speaking this time and Chris still seemed too distracted by her own thoughts. So in turn, Hibiki forced herself to speak.

“Wh-What are we...talking about?”

“I’m sure you know.” Miku responded seconds later, her tone didn’t carry any anger, but her expression showed how serious she was.

How can she do that? Hibiki hesitated, staring back at the floor in confusion and hesitance. Did she know? Maybe she ran into that girl and she told her the whole story. Or if she didn’t know, then why would telling her, and even Chris, be a good idea?

It was so tempting to laugh it off, and that’s all she wanted to do when pushed like this, but it was obvious that would only make things worse. If her talk with Chris proved anything, it would be that they both would see right through her.

Looking back at Miku, she pushed herself to talk.

“Listen, I...I’m sorry about not answering your texts. I went to train, left, came back here and went to sleep. Slept longer than I thought I would but that’s the only reason I didn’t get back to you, I’m sorry.”

She glanced over at Chris, who seemed to still be focusing on anything else but her.

“And I’m really sorry for what I did earlier! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just...I-I was thinking too much about some things but it was wrong of me to take it out on you a-and—“

“That’s enough.”  
Chris spoke up, interrupting her. Hibiki immediately stayed silent, finally making eye contact with the girl.

“...I get not wanting to bother people with your thoughts but...why the hell don’t you say anything? Do you not trust us? Are you scared? What do you think we’ll do to you if you were just honest?”

Hibiki still didn’t say anything, leaving Chris room to scoff.

“Dont answer, I know it already...”

Miku watched her for a few seconds before focusing back on Hibiki.

“You’ve been there for us, why not let us be there for you? You’ve done so much for me lately, supporting me when I couldn’t fall asleep. The times where I was scared of the dark or just...couldn’t function properly. Even now you still help me.”

Miku frowned, gently grabbing her hand.

“But we can’t help you if you don’t be honest with us.”

Being honest.

Be _honest_.

Why was that so hard?

Maybe because she _was_ scared.  
Maybe because she had no place to feel this way.  
Maybe because she...

Hibiki leaned forward, avoiding eye contact with them.

“I...I saw her...after I left the house. That girl...the same one. She hasn’t changed a bit, still bullying others. All I wanted...was to help that kid, but she came out of nowhere, making threats and assuming things. I was going to leave, I-I promise I was, but she kept _talking_ and _talking_ until...she mentioned you.”

Hibiki lifted her head up, looking at both of them with her eyes narrowed.

“...I nearly choked her. I didn’t intend to hurt her but...in that very moment, I wanted to. I wanted to show her that I wasn’t the same person she thought I was, that I couldn’t be pushed like that! Everything boiled to the surface, like it was going to overwhelm me and I’d do something I’d regret.”

A low chuckle left her lips as she shook her head, breaking eye contact once again.

“I was just like her in that moment. I was no better than what she did to me. I’m better than that, right? I shouldn’t be angry, I should be the better person. I should forgive her for everything. The name calling, the harassment, the shoving, the abuse, all of it! Forgive every single person who thought it was funny when I couldn’t walk, when I spent hours cleaning off my desk only for it to show right back up the next morning, when I didn’t attend classes anymore. But shouldn’t I have a right to be upset? Why can’t I?!”

She paused, the floor now looking like a blurry mess.

“...then I took it out on Chris-chan and Tsubasa-san when they did nothing wrong...”

Just like earlier, she sounded like a mess. Did she end up making any sort of sense or would she only see crazy stares when she looks back at them?

Hibiki was certain it was only seconds that passed but this silence seemed to feel dragged on for hours.

“Being angry...doesn’t make you less of a good person...”

Hibiki expected to hear Miku speak, but it turned out to be Chris instead. She raised her head, looking at the girl as she broke eye contact with her.

“...I get angry a lot, it’s how I respond to things. Due to everyone being violent to me, I chose to...respond the same way. It was really...the only way I knew how to deal with it all...”

Chris clenched her teeth, still not looking directly at either of them.

“I’m not perfect, I mess up all the time due to this damn struggle of mine. Just like how you had an issue with me, I had an issue with you and boundaries. You’re so quick to touch everyone, especially me, and my natural reaction is to hit you. Who would blame me, right? I’ve dealt with enough people touching me...”

Hibiki looked away as well, her eyes landing on the window instead. She didn’t...respect her space, so hitting her was simply...a natural reaction. Chris has been through a lot, and because of that, Hibiki didn’t want to consider the details or that her actions towards Chris would make her uncomfortable or remind her of those times.

“...but I didn’t consider how you felt either so we’re even. And I’m supposed to be the senpai, even though you don’t bother calling me one.”

Hibiki looked back at her with a frown.

“B-But that doesn’t make you a bad—“  
“Exactly.” Chris cut her off, finally making eye contact.

“How can you, and everyone else, accept my anger yet here you are saying you aren’t allowed to get angry too? Why? You believe we’ll think less of you?”

That sounded like the gist of it all but Hibiki didn’t say anything right away. She tried keeping eye contact with them despite feeling her body beginning to shake.

“I-I...I keep...I only want people to accept me...”

“But we do.”  
Miku spoke this time, giving Hibiki’s hand another squeeze.

“You’re the one that needs to accept yourself, including that anger...”

Accept herself?

_‘...I hate this side of me. I don’t like seeing it, let alone allowing anyone else to see it. But if I keep holding it in, keep pretending that my anger and frustrations don’t exist, what if I...end up pushing them all away?_

_What if I do something I regret?_

_No, something else scares me more than my anger. It’s truly because...I don’t want to be alone...’_

She couldn’t be where she was now, or who she was as a person, without those around her. Without this support, where else would she end up? And she couldn’t let her emotions ruin all that she’s gained and that meant...letting go.

It all made its way to her chest, right up until the moment she let every single emotion escape her in the form of tears.

Despite how embarrassing it was, something about it made her feel better. She could barely tell who was hugging her and who held her hand but she wasn’t alone.

She always knew she wasn’t, but being reassured like this...it made her feel warm. And all she could offer was a mess of apologies over and over again until she no longer could.

——

Tsubasa - 5:47  
_[ Tachibana...it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it, and I am certain you are going through a lot. Yukine says her and Kohinata will speak with you and I wish I could be there. Even if I’m not, please know that I am here for you. I...wouldn’t blame you for being mad at me, I’ve been that way against you right? It’s only fair..._

_No, I am getting ahead of myself. I should say this to your face, not through text. I just wanted to let you know that you’re not alone, I am here for you too. I shall talk to you soon. ]_

“Senpai texted her back.”  
Chris said, looking over at Miku. They moved Hibiki to the bottom bunk once she fell asleep. Miku eventually stood to her feet, taking a peek at Hibiki’s phone to read the text before sighing.

“We should get those two together somehow too. You said you spoke to Tsubasa-san, right? Did she tell you what Hibiki said?”

“...kind of. Sounded like it was about the time they first met but I don’t know anything about that. Back then, all I cared about was...”

Miku gave her a smile.  
“I know. And around the time all that happened, I knew nothing about what a Symphogear was and even after finding out, Hibiki never told me what she went through.”

She looked back over at Hibiki.

“She never meant what she said, whatever it may be, and I’m sure Tsubasa-san knows that. And whatever Tsubasa-san may have done or said I’m sure she didn’t mean it either. Maybe it’s just something those two need to work out together.”

It really was for them to handle, and it wasn’t their place.

“Thanks for coming with me, by the way.”  
Miku turned back to look at Chris with a smile.

“Yeah, uh, no problem.”  
Chris broke eye contact, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“I was worried and...I never actually...explained to her why I hit her all the time so...why not?”

“Right.”

There was more silence before Chris spoke again.

“I never really...thought about it until you brought it up. So, thanks...”

“No it’s okay. I think this was something you two needed to get straight so it makes me glad you came. I don’t think Hibiki truly thought about your boundaries either, not in a rude way of course. She just...enjoys being around you.”

Miku gave her another another smile.  
“Same for myself and everyone else.”

The blush seemed to get deeper.

“D-Don’t have to get sappy on me now! I owe you a lot so, you know, i-it wasn’t a problem.”

Miku nodded, giving out a small chuckle. She always said she owed her when Miku didn’t believe she did too much, especially since it could have been anyone. But instead of sounding like Hibiki, she merely attempted to gently grab Chris’ hand.

The girl flinched, if only for a moment, but didn’t pull away. It was progress nonetheless.

“Let’s wait until she wakes up. We can cook and make something to pass the time.”

Chris hesitated before nodding.

“Y-Yeah that sounds nice. Maybe...she would eat something too. Probably make her feel better since she eats so much...”

Miku chuckled again.

“So do you.”  
“W-Well, we aren’t talking about me!”  
“I know, I know.”

Miku knew the reasons behind that appetite as well but chose not to delve into it for now. As she led her into the kitchen, she gave her hand a squeeze.

“We are here for each other, no matter what. Never forget."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song "Close Your Eyes" by Digital Daggers. I think it still fits the mood of the fic so I recommend a listen afterwards. 
> 
> I keep writing and connecting things but not putting them in like...chapter form. I still think they can be enjoyed individually, just some references to past stuff might not make sense lol. Sorry! But despite that, I really hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
